A Rogue Story
by Crazy4Cocopuffs
Summary: RogueLogan story. Some unexpected things happen and this is Rogue's view of them. Told as memories. RogueScott friendship
1. Chapter 1

Rogue's Story 

AN: I don't own X-Men. FYI, this story takes place before. during, and after X3 but in my story, Prof. X and Scott are still alive Chapter one: confession (intro)

I have a confession to make. I, Rogue, am in love with Logan. Now, I know that most of you are thinking sarcastically "No, really?". Let me explain. Contrary to popular belief, I did not fall for him when he and I met in Canada. It wasn't when he bought me a dozen roses for my eighteenth birthday. It wasn't even when he bought me a motorcycle so we could go riding together. Nope. All of those things were great, but what really made me fall was. believe it or not, when he defended me against someone I hate.

Okay, I'm guessing that most of you are lost at this point, so let me explain. See, here's what happened...


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue's Story

Chapter Two: Welcome Home

To get the background on this little tale, I have to take you back to the day I got home from getting the cure. The person I saw was Logan. I walked up to him and just stood there, not knowing what to say. But I didn't need to say anything at all. He just looked at me and asked "Is this what you want?". When I nodded, he scooped me into a hug, my first real hug in years. I almost started crying right there, but I held it in. It felt so good to hold someone, to be able to get that close without fear. I know it sounds like this is the point where I fell for him, but it's not. At this time I only thought of him as a big brother, someone who would watch out for me and have fun with me at the same time.

I still wore my glove for weeks afterward. It was engrained into me that my hands needed to be covered. It was a huge day for me when I wore a tank top. Logan and I went for a ride in the warm summer sun and it felt so good to wear so little. All those clothes get hot!

In case you haven't noticed, Logan and I were spending a lot of time together. He also spent a lot of time in the danger room. I think he's avoiding having to think about Jean and wants to hit things. A lot of things. Once he got so rough, Prof. X had to close the danger room down to repair all the damage.

Anyway, back to my story. I was a senior at the institute when I took the cure and I would help out by watching the young kids when the X-Men would go out on missions. Bobby and Kitty, the "trainee X-Men", usually got to go and help, as long as it wasn't serious. By the way, I got over the whole Bobby/Kitty thing pretty quickly and now Kitty and I are even friends. I figured out when Bobby and I broke up that I was only with him so I could act like a "normal" teenager and it wasn't fair to him. So now I was free to date whoever I wanted (which led to a big part of my story, but more on that later). Back to what I was saying, I was the babysitter at the mansion, and Logan was battling his inner demons, and life was pretty good.

Well, for me, at least. I graduated and became the school's english teacher, with lots of help from Scott. Scott has been a savoir for me since I started at the institute and, whether or not he admits it, Logan likes having him around too. Life settled into a routine and eventually I got tired of feeling useless and had Logan teach me self-defence. That in itself said a lot. I felt comfortable enough to get close to someone wearing only a tank top and track shorts. Scott, forever the leader, had to supervise the sessions, to "make sure neither of us kill each other" he said. The routine continued, classes in the morning, lunch, self defence in the afternoon, then dinner, and movies or TV with Logan and Warren (Angel) in the Rec room. On the weekends Scott and I do grading in the dining room after dinner. Everything was going so great.

And then he showed up...


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue's Story 

Chapter Three: Supervision

Logan, Scott, and I were watching Family Guy in the Rec room when Warren came in with...

"Cody!" I ran and jumped into his arms before I even thought about it. Yes, it was Cody, my first kiss, aka "Coma-Boy". I hadn't seen him since I left Mississippi two years earlier. I pulled away to look at him and O Boy. He had grown up hot! He had grown out his dirty brown hair and he must work out because he had long, lean muscles. I felt him looking me over too. We both realized what the other was doing at the same time and started laughing.

Logan and Scott watched this whole scene quietly. Warren had left, having delivered my "present". Anyway, We were laughing for a good five minutes, until Logan was tapping his foot and Scott had cleared his throat. I turned around and, through laughter, introduced everyone.

"Logan, Scott, this is Cody. Cody, meet Scott and Logan. They work here with me." I watched the facial expressions during the introduction and noticed that while Cody was friendly and open, Logan and Scott were expressionless. Most of you are thinking "So what? Isn't that normal for them?" Well, yes it is, but I know them well enough to tell their emotions when they don't want me to. Most of the time I am spot on, but today, I had no idea.

Cody asked to talk to me outside, something that neither of my "boys" liked, but they let me go and we ended up on the back patio.

"Are they one of us?" He asked. At first I was completely lost and asked "Us as in Mississippians?". He laughed and shook his head. "'Us' as in mutants."

You could have knocked me over with a sneeze. I was shocked speechless and just stood looking at him opening my mouth up and down.

"You're a mutant too?"

More laughing and he said "Finally caught on, have you? Yes, I'm a mutant, you're a mutant, yatta yatta yatta? I have this freaky mind thing and I'm here to learn control."

It turns out that he can imagine a physical change to his environment and that change would happen (his words not mine). It sounds cool, but he told me about accidently sending a flood of bees on our home town. I had to laugh at that one. I guess all powers have their downside. I told him about all of my powers and he agreed that it was for the best that I had gotten the cure.

He also told me something about the cure that I was very very interested in, but more on that later.

We talked until morning, which is saying a lot because he arrived around 1 pm. And I know we pissed the boys off because around 8 pm we had gotten pizza and basically locked ourselves in my room. It was good to hear news from home. It actually made me a little homesick.

We fell asleep together on the floor, leaning against my bed, surrounded by cookies, pizza, photos, and pillows.

I should have know it wouldn't last...


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue's Story 

Chapter Four: A friend in need...

Cody and I woke up to my door being thrown open. I'm not even kidding. Apparently Logan and Scott fell asleep waiting for me to join them for our "TV time" and Warren was stupid enough to inform them this morning that we BOTH were still in my room.

I'd kill him if I wasn't so tired.

So we were rudely awakened by Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum bursting in, probably expecting us to be in bed together or something and instead finding up asleep on the floor with a lot of things between us. I would have laughed if I wasn't so mad. I mean, even if Cody wasn't here, what gives them the right to crash into my room? I could have been changing or something!

Breakfast was fun...(notice the sarcasm); I wasn't talking to Logan or Scott, I was glaring at Warren across the table, and Cody was sitting next to me, silently laughing at the boys who were in trouble. He always was one to enjoy my glares when they were aimed at someone other than him. I can't imagine it being any weirder. But I made it through breakfast without taking anyone out or blowing up. It didn't last long though.

Logan caught up with me as Cody and I were leaving the dining room. Since he did ask, instead of demanding, I told Cody to go to my room and went to talk to Logan alone. He said exactly what I expected him to say: "I'm just looking out for you", "wanted to make sure he wasn't trying anything", and all that stuff. I wasn't really paying attention to him. I know it sounds mean but I know him so well that I can guess what he's going to say. He's really sweet to worry (and he'd kill me if I said that outloud) but I can take care of myself.

I promised him that I would be a good girl and not lock myself in my room with the strange boy anymore. Then I went upstairs and locked myself in with Cody to get ready. We were going to get some supplies for Warren's birthday party in a few days.

We went and got everything I needed to decorate the rec room, them hit a drive thru and went back to the institute. I had planned to get back earlier than I did, but a BigMac was calling me. So as soon as we got back, Cody took everything we'd gotten up to my room while I headed "downstairs" for a session in the danger room with Logan and Scott.

Oh joy.

Everything was going well until the last five minutes. We were in a construction zone and everything was going good; Logan was kicking ass and I wasn't doing too bad myself. But out of nowhere comes this huge rock-man, who throws me across the room. I remember sailing through the air, then suddenly... I wasn't. I was hovering. In the Air. About 5 feet off the ground.

Cool, huh?

Logan had dived to catch me and it took him a moment to realize that, well, I wasn't falling anymore. Scott ended the simulation and practically teleported to where I was and Logan had gotten off of the ground and was studying me. That's the only way I can describe it, studying. He was walking around, and even under me, just looking.

"What in the world?" Scott grabbed onto one of my legs and pulled. Nothing happened. He pulled on an arm. Nothing happened. Eventually Logan got the brilliant (sarcasm) idea to tickle my ankle, my number one ticklish spot. That did the trick. Before either of them could blink, I was on the floor.

I was rushed to the med lab and checked over, then taken to Prof. Xavier's office. Long story short, the cure "cured" my vampire-like power but it turns out I had a latent power. It was either levitation or actual flight, no one was sure yet.

Logan walked me to my room. Cody had gone back to his own room. He had wanted to talk to me, about what I'll never know, but I told him I just wanted to sleep. He said goodnight and kissed my forehead, which had never happened before, then went back downstairs. I told myself that I'd talk to him tomorrow.

But when the sun rose, I wasn't there...

AN: Yes, I know I keep draging this on but the story had a plan, so just go with me. Thanks to my reviewers. Reviews are fuel for the fire. XOXO, Me. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue's Story 

Chapter Five: Welcome back to Hell

I couldn't take it anymore, so I left. I left Logan. I left Cody. I left Scott, Warren, and everyone else that I had come to think of as my family. But you have to understand that my mind was so jumbled that I needed to get away. I needed time alone to sort through everything.

Let me explain. Cody had given me the news that the cure wasn't as permanant as everyone thought. I turned out that almost half of the "cured" get some or all of their powers back. I was scared to have my powers back; I didn't want to hurt anyone. I also didn't want the voices to come back. See, whenever I absorbed someone, their mental image is imprinted in my mind. They become a part of me and can sometimes influence my judgement. I had worked so hard to prove myself as a good person in everyone's eyes, so I didn't want to go back to being the bad "soul-sucker" girl.

So here's the problem. I was driving to an unknown destination in a stolen car (I couldn't resist taking Scott's RX-8!) with a duffle bag of clothes and maybe $200 in my pocket. Plus, I knew for a fact that as soon as Logan discovered I was gone, he's come after me and would tear down anything that got in his way.

Where did I go? I did what any sane girl my age would go. I jumped on the interstate and drove to Florida. Land of sun and surf and lots of oranges. I must have known what was coming... well, never mind that. I ended up in Orlando twenty five hours later, exhausted and starving. It was 9 or 10 am. So I got a hotel (not the best but it was pretty good for $40 a night) then went to find food. I was shocked at the amount of Mickey Mouse items around there. They even sold Mickey hats in the restaurant!

Stomach full and with enough cookies and coke to last a while, I headed to the hotel room. It was a week after I had left. I had planned to camp out in my room and watch movies, enjoying my freedom, but I had to walk past the pool to get to the elevator and it was too tempting to resist. So I ran upstairs and changed into my bathing suit.

When I got back to the pool, it was pretty empty. There were two people at the other end but they weren't anywhere near me. The water was perfect and I spent the first twenty minutes just floating there. Then I started doing laps. First backstroak. Then the breaststroak. I was halfway through when one of the two other people in the pool, the young guy, grabbed my arm.

It was a subconscious reaction; I started to absorb him. I didn't mean to, didn't want to, but I guess somehow I was scared into it. I felt that tickle in my mind that was associated with my powers kicking in. So I panicked and jumped back, trying to get away as fast as I could. The guy was gasping and holding onto the side of the pool. The woman who was with him was yelling at me for hitting him ( I guess from her angle it looked like I hit him), and I basically grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself as I ran.

Not wanting to wait for the elevator (I was on the third floor), I ran up the stairs and made it to my room in record time. Closing the door and locking it behind me, I put my back to the door and slid to the floor in tears. How could it have happened so quickly? How could I have been stupid enough to be in public in so little clothing?

I guess crying and internally shouting at myself were tiring, because I fell asleep on the floor. I was there for a few hours before I woke up, the imprint of the rug on my cheek. That's when I decided to make the best of whatever time I had left there. I had no idea when the Professor or FBI or whoever would get there, so where did I go?

DisneyWorld!

Really, I did. I enjoyed all the rides and tried all the food and had a great time. I was sitting in front of Cinderella's castle when he showed up...

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love to hear from you. Sorry this took so long. Everything is crazy right now so I'm sorry to say that the next chapter might take a while as well. Thanks for being as patient as you can:)


End file.
